Harry Loves Draco, Draco loves Draco
by The stubbourn mule
Summary: Well, Harry is obsessed with Draco, but are his feelings returned? Up to chapter 8, Harry has turned emo, because draco doesnt love him, so harry has only one other possible soul mate VOLDEMORT! or as i refer to him, Voldy.
1. Chapter 1

This is weird...oh well   
It was a dark night when the evil ghoulies came to get HARRY POTTER! Who is in fact in love with Draco malfoy who is in fact in love with himself and doesn't like harry potter. I think that story would be more interesting then the ghoulies so ill write about that instead. 

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

"Oh Draco Draco Draco etc," harry moaned in his sleep. "I want you to want me to want you!" (Hey that actually makes sense when you think about it) "Harry! Shut up!" Ron yelled from the adjacent bed. "This is the third night in a row that you have woken me up with your moans! You're lucky that it is Christmas break, that Seamus, dean and (Ron went a little pink) Neville... hmm hmm... aren't here!" "Yea it is probably lucky that" harry said absently. "Go back to sleep and I'm sleeping in the common room if you wake me again!" 

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
"Oh Draco Draco Draco etc," Draco moaned in his sleep. "I want you to want me to want you...but I do want you to want me to want you! That's great honey! Let's have a party!" "Draco shut up!" Crabbe yelled from the adjacent bed. "This is the third night in a row that you have woken me up with your moans! You're lucky that it is Christmas break, and that Blaise, Sylvester and (Crabbe went a little pink) Goyle... hmm hmm...aren't here!" "Yea that is lucky" said malfoy absently. "Go back to sleep and I am sleeping in the common room if you wake me again!" 

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Harry was getting dressed in front of a mirror. "Ooh why do I have to think of Draco now while I am getting dressed? I mean look at me! I look like nothing compared to Draco's sexy bod!" he thought.   
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Draco was getting dressed in front of a mirror. "Ooh why do I have to get dressed in front of a mirror? I mean look at me! Yea! That flat tummy, ooh good looking arms and don't even get me started on the but!" he thought.   
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Harry walked down to the great hall with Ron, and Draco walked down with Crabbe. "Oh there's draco! Let's show off!" thought harry, but actually said it aloud. Then he fell down the stairs. Ron couldn't stop laughing...no seriously he couldn't and he had to be taken to the hospital wing.   
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
"I want to show off. But, how can I show off to myself...ooh I know! Startle myself with some new moves! I could even write a book! 101 ways to move like Draco! I can see the flashing lights now... 

**This is actually the best fan fiction that I have written in my opinion... Please be bothered to review...it is going to get better!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

I disclaim

My friend actually said to me that I should write 101 ways to move like Draco, and I have been thinking about it, and I am gonna write it so this is what this chapter is about. Then we will get back to the main story of the Ghoulies...no wait the Harry loving Draco loving himself story...

P.S I don't think that I'll get to 101 but lets see...

1. Always shove your hips from side to side. It is like the best trick in the book for showing off to yourself.

2. Never fall down the stairs. That would totally ruin your...umm...something.

3. Lie on your back in bed. I don't know why I do it, I just do, so like seriously. If you wanna move like me in bed, lie on your back.

4. Always practice kissing yourself. I know it may be hard to do, but moving your lips across a mirror helps. It sends tingles down my spine every time I kiss myself. I remember this one time... "Too much info Draco darling" "oh ok lollipops!"

5. (that was me just talking to myself that last part...)

6. When you are walking down a corridor, do a pirouette every once in a while. SO MANY people stop to look- at you!

7. Walk differently towards every person. Like when I am walking towards Professor Snape, I sort of don't scuff my feet as much. When I am walking towards Dumbledore, I just like ... I dunno. But HARRY POTTER! I have the best hate walk for him! Read number 8 to find out!

8. HARRY POTTER HATE WALK:

(I haven't actually thought of one yet...)

9. I am sick of this book

10. I told you I wouldn't get up to 101. I could barely get to 10!

11. Oh well, goodnight me!

"Ron its Christmas tomorrow...what do you think I should get for Draco?"

"dunno mate...maybe a bunch of flowers?"

"that is like soooo old fashoioned!"

"Well so-ree" (that was said in like two syllables you no like how you say soo ree...oh forget it)

"I HAVE THE PERFECT IDEA! I can give him (dum dum duuuuum) myself! That would be the perfect gift of all! I will write him a love letter!"

_Dear my dearest Draco,_

_Since the first time I laid eyes on you, after we had gotten of those wretched boats, and walked up that tedious hill, I was in love with you. My sweet, I am sorry for refusing you when you offered me your hand all those years ago, but I was trying to act tough! I was trying to show off in front of you! I wish somebody would write a book on how to show off in front of Draco Malfoy...because I need desperate help in that section of my life!_

_My dear, I want you to want me to want you. Since it is Christmas, all I want for Christmas is you. I want you to say that to me, so badly, that I have imagined that you have said it already. So all you want for Christmas is me you say? Well of course you can have me! Come right over and pick me up in your strong arms. _

_FROM:_

_Your Harry._

"What do you think Ron?"

"I think it's crap."

"Draco, it's Christmas tomorrow!", said Draco to Draco.

"I know that darling, and I have made you the perfect gift!"

"Well hardly. The perfect gift would be to give you to yourself!"

"Why don't you do that then?"

"Oh! That is a perfect idea!

"Yes! Lets write me a love letter!"

_Dear Draco, _

_Since the first time I realized that I could lay eyes on myself, i did. I looked every second of everyday, waiting to find something new. Well, my love for myself has grown since that point, and now, I don't know how to put this, but since its Christmas..._

_Draco, will you marry yourself?_

_Love From_

_Draco Marie Malfoy. _

_XXX OOO_

"What do you think?"

"You are the best Draco"

**Ok I know I haven't kept to my promise about keeping it good and not lame but...yeah. Please review! I mean come on! I got 81 hits overnight from this story and 1 person reviewed!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I disclaim.

It is Christmas day today! I slipped my note in Draco's bag on my way past him in one of the corridors. He started to yell at me, very, very sexily if I may say so. But he didn't know about the note! He would have found it by now, surely! I am waiting for a reply...

Draco honey, I got a note from you today...And...I ACCEPT! Where is the ring? O I bought it already. I wonder if we should become public. I say so, no need to hide anymore...Now that I know that I have me forever! O I just love me soo much!

Ron was crying last night because Neville went home for Christmas break. He does that every now and again. Hmm...Hmm...I cried every time Draco went home...Every time. I went over to comfort him and this is what he said, "Go away. _You know_ that I love Neville! Why did you have to make me choose between Neville and You?" and I was like, "What? Choose? I never!" He replied, "I read the note Harry."

Draco, Draco, Draco. I love you for writing that note! To think that Harry Pot Head would be mine if I accepted him! Ewww! He has probably been perving on me in the BATHROOM! OH THE HORROR! It was a fine idea of mine to magically change the name Draco to Ron, and slip it in HIS bag!

**Dumm dumm duuuuummmmm!!!!! Please review... tell me what you liked and didn't like!**


	4. Chapter 4

Do you think I would be sitting here eating "four-and-twenty" meat party pies in my school uniform if I owned Harry Potter? I mean get real...

Anyways I disclaim again and again and aga... forget it. (excellent) (soz...that is my new favorite word...excellent... it may pop up in this story a bit...or a lot... GET ON WITH THE STORY! Soz...)

HERETH IT ISETH!

!#$&()

"Ron? Ronnie? Ronble Bee? Why are you having suicidal thoughts! You know that I have that clock that tells me things! You stop that right now! I have informed all of your teachers, and now the whole school knows! (School-please look out for him...)Rasbery "

and Rons HOWLER ended.

" I hate her!" Ron screamed (but deep down he really loved her) (just for any of you people out there who think the idea of hating Mrs. Weasly is preposterous.) (and if you don't think it is preposterous then he didn't really love her deep down) (if you thought that it was preposterous and have read this far then ignore that last part please) ETC...

"Excellent" thought Draco. "My plan is working. Maybe...no. (I was actually gonna say something there but I forgot what.) (I'm sorry about all the brackets...my English teacher says that I use them too much) (I disagree). (I'm just gonna restart this paragraph for you...)

"Excellent" thought Draco. "My plan is working! I got Weasley thinking that he has to choose between the love of his life Neville (who he hears wedding bells just thinking about) and his best friend Harry! Woo hooo oh yeah! Whos da man! I'm da poof not da man!" "Yeah that's right Draco honey!"

!#$&()

"Ron! Listen to me! Cant you see that that is the note that I wrote Draco? He probably got the names mixed up! That means that he wants the same from me! Oh yeah! Whos da man?"

"Get lost Harry"

!#$&()

_**Yeah yeah I know SHORT**_

_**But it is only short because I am paranoid if I rant on for too long then I will ruin the story! See! I only have your best interests at heart!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**BOO!**

**I think that you may hate me for this but:**

**A) I am just forgetting the whole note thing now and moving onto better funnier things (though I may end the note thing somehow)**

**B) Umm...I forgot**

**C) Oh yeah! I am going to end the story in maybe the next 3 or 4 chapters.**

**Anyways, an excellent thank-you to my one continuous reviewee, Songbird Severine. Your story is very excellent, (and I am not just saying that) (I actually think you'd do good as like a real author who like fully publishes excellent books!) (Seriously!) **

**I disclaimation!**

**(I actually had more meat party pies! Mum bought weird ones though, they are rectangle instead of circle and they are hard on the edges! Boo Hoo)**

**Hereth It iseth **

!#$&()

The news came suddenly for Ron. Neville had a deadly illness for wizards to get. Chronic diarrhea. No seriously. It can kill wizards. Anyway. Ron rushed from Hogwarts against Harry's (weak) protests. (Because Harry actually doesn't like Ron that much) (It is soo obvious) Ron was at Neville's bedside within a matter of years. (Just kidding) Ron was at Neville's bedside within a matter of hours. (That's better) "Oh my Ronble Bee! (cough cough) You came!", exclaimed Ron, no wait I mean Neville. "Of course I did! Why would I not! The doctors said that there is NO hope! And that you are going to DIE in the NEXT FEW MINUTES!"

And then Neville died of a heart attack, not related to the diarrhea at all.

"Noo! My one and only!" Exclaimed Ron!

!#$&()

"How has Ron been Harry dear? Since the funeral and all. Has he been coping?" asked Mrs. Weasly attentively. "Yeah, fine," Answered Harry, who hadn't even spent 5 minutes in the same room with him (more like ½ an hour but oh well)

!#$&()

(This is an intermission that has nothing to do with the story but it is an excellent song, and it just started playing on my computer...Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen)

**Is**** this the real life-**

**Is this just fantasy-**

**Caught in a landslide-**

**No escape from reality-**

**  
Open your eyes**

**  
Look up to the skies and see-**

**  
Im just a poor boy,i need no sympathy-**

**  
Because Im easy come,easy go,**

**  
A little high,little low,**

**  
Anyway the wind blows,doesnt really matter to me,**

**  
To me**

**  
Mama,just killed a man,**

**  
Put a gun against his head,**

**  
Pulled my trigger,now hes dead,**

**  
Mama,life had just begun,**

**  
But now Ive gone and thrown it all away-**

**  
Mama ooo,**

**  
Didnt mean to make you cry-**

**  
If Im not back again this time tomorrow-**

**  
Carry on,carry on****,as if nothing really matters-**

**Too late,my time has come,**

**  
Sends shivers down my spine-**

**  
Bodys aching all the time,**

**  
Goodbye everybody-Ive got to go-**

**  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth-**

**  
Mama ooo- (any way the wind blows)**

**  
I dont want to die,**

**I sometimes wish Id never been born at all-**

**  
I see a little silhouetto of a man,**

**  
Scaramouche,scaramouche will you do the fandango-**

**  
Thunderbolt and lightning-very very frightening me-**

**  
Galileo,galileo,**

**  
Galileo galileo**

**  
Galileo figaro-magnifico-**

**But Im just**** a poor boy and nobody loves me-**

**  
Hes just a poor boy from a poor family-**

**  
Spare him his life from this monstrosity-**

**  
Easy come easy go-,will you let me go-**

**  
Bismillah! no-,we will not let you go-let him go-**

**  
Bismillah! we will not let you go-let him go**

**  
Bismillah! we will not let you go-let me go**

**  
Will not let you go-let me go**

**  
Will not let you go let me go**

**  
No,no,no,no,no,no,no-**

**  
Mama mia,mama mia,mama mia let me go-**

**  
Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me,for me,for me-**

****

So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye-

**  
So you think you can love me and leave me to die-**

**  
Oh baby-cant do this to me baby-**

**  
Just gotta get out-just gotta get right outta here-**

**  
Nothing really matters,**

**  
Anyone can see,**

**  
Nothing really matters-,nothing really matters to me,**

**  
Any way the wind blows...**

**!#$&()**

That was just something to fill the time while I thought of more to write. It actually worked!

**!#$&()**

(Harry Potters diarrhea..i mean diary)

Dear diary,

Nevilles funeral was today. I was glad to see him go. He didn't help my harry potter story much, I think he was just a waste of words. Ron was unhappy and I think he is suicidal…what was that noise? It sounded like someone throwing themselves off the top of the tallest tower. Oh well.

I have made more progress with Draco! I'm so excited. I ceremoniously burned the note, with special spells. So okay..it wasn't really progress with him, but just you wait! OOO he is gonna love me soo much!

Oh well I have to go and find Ron now to copy herbology homework. I suppose that is one thing that I will miss, copying off ron who copied of Neville. Oh well.

(I know I say oh well too much)

(oh well)

Love from Harry.

!#$&()

**Ron, Neville, Mrs Weasly are now evicted characters. They are no longer in the story. New characters for later chapters are Argus Filch, and Voldemort. Also, Draco forms a pair of (hypothetical) wings. But I think that is like 2 chapters ahead. **

**PRESS THE BUTTON DOWN THERE AND THE NAME OF YOUR CRUSH WILL FLASH UP ON THE SCREEN! SERIOUSLY THIS WORKS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I disclaim... against HP and also the gothic love song that I found somewhere on the internet...**

Draco

Okay. Seriously. This thing about Harry Pot-head stalking me is getting out of hand. Today, I looked up from my meal, and he was just staring at me. With black eyeliner on. With his jet black hair falling over his face. He brushed it aside with his black fingernails. Hey wait...does that mean that Harry has turned emo? I don't know, but it is freaky. What to do though??? Maybe I could fake a relationship with...umm...someone believable...uhh...Argus Filch? Oh yes that is perfect! Everyone will fall for it! Oh yes! Who's da poof?

!#$&()

Harry

Life is bad. Draco doesn't like me. I think I am going to go past the stages of emo, straight to Goth. Slit Slit I will write a gothic ex-lovesong:

I still write this gothic ex-lovesong  
_A sign to myself  
And the memory of my past  
I still write this gothic ex-lovesong  
And the memory of my past  
And a way to shut out your face_

_And move on_

_Ooh_

Good? Okay then, I'm ready to move on.

Now...who to move on to? Everyone in my dormitory is out of the question, because the only two left are both straight as sticks that aren't bent. Dumbledore is too old, wrinkles just don't turn me on. Maybe...no...none of the teachers 'cos that is forbidden love- and we all know that forbidden love sniff sniff never works. So... oh no. That leaves only one possible possibility...dum dum duuuuuum!!! Tom Riddle...a.k.a VOLDEMORT! Breathe harry breathe. Okay then. Lets go find Voldemort and get some love going, and move on.

Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww.

No Harry...think positive thoughts. Think positive thoughts. I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only. I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

I am glad that Voldemort is destined to be my one and only.

ENOUGH WITH THE POSITIVE THOUGHTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP REVIEW? YOU WILL MAKE ME V. V. V. V. V. V. V. HAPPY...**_


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry to all of you people who have been waiting for another chapter. I am writing one now!! So maybe just a few more days…



SM


End file.
